The Highest Place
by vey Lawliet
Summary: Light kehilangan keluarganya dalam sebuah insiden penyerangan vampire dan yang menyelamatkannya adalah pemuda unik yang bernama L. Light jatuh cinta padanya namun apa yang akan ia lakukan bila L vampire sedangkan dirinya adalah vampire hunter.
1. Chapter 1

He's L

Malam itu berwarna apa? _Hitam… begitu kelam_

Di saat mereka semua terlelap di malam yang sunyi

Mata-mata lapar berkeliling dalam kegelapan

Sosok mereka begitu mengagumkan

Indah… tak dapat diungkapkan bibir yang ternganga bisu

Membisikkan kata-kata membius rasa…

Bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan

Ketika bibir itu ternodai darah merah yang mengundang

Dan mereka membawanya pergi jauh

Pada kegelapan abadi berwarna merah…

28 Februari 1996

"ayah.. Ibu.. Sayu… " terdengar suara Light memanggil keluarganya dengan nada putus asa. Hari itu mereka pergi berlibur bersama ke penginapan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Light yang ke -10 setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berlibur karna ayahnya tak pernah dapat libur panjang dari kantornya, Markas Besar kepolisian Jepang. Salju turun deras di luar namun terasa hangat karna tawa sayu serta senyuman bahagia orang tuanya. Saat itu Light berfikir bahwa di sangat beruntung memiliki keluarganya.

"kakak… ayo cepat.." panggil Sayu pada Light yang masih berdiri di depan kuil.

"iya.. tunggu saja di bawah bersama ayah dan ibu" sahutnya. Setelah itu Sayu turun dengan ceria sementara Light melempar uangnya ke dalam kotak dan membunyikan lonceng serta merapatkan ke dua tangannya seraya memejamkan mata madunya.

"Tuhan… semoga kami selalu bersama… " bisiknya penuh khidmat.

Ibunya berkata bahwa bila ia jadi anak baik, maka Tuhan akan mengabulkan doanya. Ia tak kan menertawakan lagi cerita-cerita ibu dan guru serta teman-temannya tentang hal-hal sseperti itu. Ia akan menjadi anak yang patuh agar Tuhan mau mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya. Ditatapnya altar di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar dari seorang anak polos, berharap Tuhan akan mendegar dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dituruninya tangga kuil dengan perlahan sementara langit telah gelap dengan salju yang turun ringan, membuatnya mengepulkan asap putih dari celah bibir dan nafasnya, mendatangi keluarganya yang telah menunggunya di mobil. Namun, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu keluarganya terlihat. Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Keluarganya tergeletak pasrah di tanah dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuh mereka. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas 2 lubang bekas gigitan di leher mereka.

Monster-monster bertaring panjang dan berkuku runcing berwata merah darah berwujud manusia itu memandanganginya dengan tatapan lapar yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka semua telah mendatangi Light yang terduduk. Takut… ia ketakutan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Semua keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya hancur, apalagi ketika keluarga yang ia sayangi direbut darinya tanpa ia mau.

"berikan kau darahmu anak kecil.." ujar salah satu diantara mereka pada Light.

Saat itu Light mengira ia akan mati seperti keluarganya ketika salah seorang dari mereka telah mengarahkan taring padanya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang muncul dalam penglihatannya dan memblah monster di sisinya menjadi abu. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "maaf..maafkan aku.." bisiknya lembut di telinga Light.

Pemuda kurus berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam legam sekelam malam. Tubuhnya dingin namun terasa begitu nyaman, dengan aroma tubuh yang terasa menenangkan Light. Membuatnya merasa aman hingga ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ketenangan yang ia rasakan.

"habisi mereka semua.."perintah pemuda itu dingin pada teman-temannya yang muncul dari kegelapan, ketika Light tertidur dengan mudah dalam pelukannya.

"baik L…"

gimana..gimana?

fic pertamakuuu... agak gaje tapi pikiran saya berputar setengah mati untuk menulisnya...

semakin lanjut semakin HOT!

Kyaaaaaaaa...

review ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Ini lanjutan fic sebelumnya...

Masih belum ada geregetnya sih...tapi saya suka bagian ini...(muji diri sendiri)

Nah tanpa perlu memperhatikan bagian ini, silahkan lanjutkan baca lanjutannya...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME

PERJUMPAAN

14 Tahun kemudian...

"Light!" Teriak Misa.

Light terbangun dari tidurnya karna teriakan Misa memekakkan telinganya. Meski tubuh Misa mungil entah dari mana suaranya yang nyaring dan berisik tersebut. Mimpi, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memimpikan kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya tersebut. Di saat ia merasa paling bahagia dan beruntung di dunia, saat itu pula kebahagiaan dan keberuntungannya dirampas dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan dan mengerikan. Memberikan ia kenangan buruk di usianya yang begitu muda hingga membuatnya memasuki hidupnya yang seperti ini.

"hei, kau sudah bangun dokter?" Tanya Matt seraya memberikannya sebotol air mineral dingin yang masih tersegel rapi dari dalam lemari es.

"terima kasih" Balas Light menenggak minuman di tangannya.

Dengan manja Misa menceritakan kejadian selama pemotretan pagi tadi pada Light yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah kematian keluarganya, Light menjalani hidup yang keras hingga iapun bisa jadi seorang dokter seperti saat ini. Cita-cita yang telah ia bangun sejak ia masih ingusan dulu. Seperti yang telah ia ceritakan dan ia janjikan pada ayahnya dulu. Dengan suara berwibawa namun hangat milik ayahnya, ia dinasihati dan didukung sepenuh hati. Senyuman merekah dari bibirnya saat itu menjadi jawaban untuk ayahnya.

"Light-kun... kau mendengarkankukan? " Tanya Misa manja karna daritadi Light hanya terdiam seraya melepas jas praktiknya.

"Ya.. aku dengar. Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini Misa" Sahutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Light... Kau memang paling mengerti aku..." Sahutnya senang entah memuji Light atau memuji diri sendiri dengan pose-pose yang menurut Matsuda imut dan menurut Mikami bodoh.

"Kau mandilah dulu Light.. Kau pasti lelah hari ini" Tukas Mikami mendekati Light dan memegangi Jas praktik milik Light. "Ya, kau benar. Aku mau mandi dulu" Sahut Light lalu pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk dan baju ganti di lokernya. Misa terlihat tengah bercerita pada Matsuda sedangkan Matt larut memainkan pspnya dengan rokok di mulut dan Mikami yang sedang membuka laptopnya memeriksa pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah selesai Light?" Tanya Misa mendekati Light yang muncul dengan rambut setengah mengering dan seragam hitam yang telah melekat di tubuh semampainya. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lebih segar dengan harum sabun yang tercium dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melemparkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke sofa.

Setelah kehilangan keluarganya, tumbuh satu perasaan yang menopang dirinya untuk bertahan hidup, yaitu balas dendam atas kematian keluarganya pada satu makhluk yang paling ia benci dengan seluruh hidupnya, vampire. Oleh karna itu untuk mencapai tujuannya tersebut ia membentuk sebuah kelompok, terdiri dari orang-orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya, kehilangan orang yang disayangi karna 1 pembunuh yang sama, vampire.

Amane Misa, seorang model yang kehilangan keluarganya. Tugasnya adalah memberikan informasi tempat 'perburuan' mereka. Matsuda, seorang polisi yang kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya bertugas menyuplai senjata untuk mereka. Matt, seorang mahasiswa semester 3 yang telah kehilangan neneknya karna melindunginya dari serangan vampire padanya. Ia bertugas sebagai penyelidik gerakan-gerakan vampire. Sedangkan Mikami Teru, seorang pengusaha yang kehilangan ibunya bertugas mengalirkan dana untuk kelompok mereka. Light sendiri adalah penyerang utama kelompok mereka.

"Kali ini di mana?" Tanya Matsuda seraya melebarkan peta di meja panjang. Dengan perlahan semua anggota mendekat dan mengelilingi meja tersebut. Matt memakai kacamatanya dan melihat ke arah Misa.

"Di sini.." Tunjuk Misa pada satu tempat di peta "Basement darah..."

Dari jauh telah terdengar musik asik yang menggerakkan tubuh untuk ikut bergoyang. Kelompok pemburu Light turun dari mobil yang berfungsi sebagai markas ke 2 mereka. Mobil besar yang dilengkapi dengan pemancar dan puluhan monitor yang akan merekam segala kegiatan mereka lewat layar kecil di telinga mereka yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Dengan langkah mantap dan wajah santai, mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol basement.

Matt memasukkan psp yang sedaritadi ia mainkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Dengan santai Light menarik kokang pistol berpeluru perak miliknya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, beratus orang menari di bawah cairan merah yang disemprotkan dari atap. Lampu berkelap-kelip menambah semarak suasana. Dj terlihat menikmati memainkan musik asik sedangkan gadis-gadis sexy menari erotis di Dancefloor.

"Saatnya berburu teman-teman..." Seru Light memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya.

Begitu santainya mereka mulai menambaki orang-orang bertaring panjang yang mampu mereka lihat yang langsung berubah menjadi abu begitu tersentuh peluru perak. Terjadi keributan dan orang-orang berhamburan melarikan diri, termasuk para vampire yang tak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka. Dua pistol di tangan mereka menari dengan lincah menghabisi satu persatu vampire yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Bye-bye vampire.." Ujar Misa dengan senyuman iblisnya menyaksikan vampire yang menerjangnya berubah menjadi abu tak tersisa sedikitpun. Matt menampelkan beberapa peladak yang bereaksi pada vampire di beberapa tempat sementara Matsuda dan Mikami memback-upnya dari belakang. Namun seberapa lihainyapun mereka, tetap saja ada vampire yang berhasil melarikan diri.

"Aku, Matt dan Mikami akan memeriksa ke atas... Misa dan Matsuda periksa tempat ini dengan teliti... Hubungi yang lain bila butuh bantuan ataupun mendapat sesuatu... " Ujar Light sebagai ketua memberikan perintah pada teman-temannya.

Light, Matt dan Mikamipun beranjak ke atas meninggalkan Misa yang ribut ingin berpasangan dengan Light. Namun waspada dan teliti dalam pekerjaan adalah tugas utama mereka. Begitu tiba di atas mereka langsung disambut beberapa vampire yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Beberapa tembakan jitu mereka lancarkan demi menghindar dengan sempurna dari penyerangan mematikan tersebut.

Dengan keadaan terdesak Matt, terpisah dari Light dan Mikami. Tanpa fikir panjang Matt memasuki sebuah kamar dan dengan cekatan mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru yang tersisa di kantung jaketnya. Begitu terdengar suara dari belakangnya, Matt langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada sumber suara. Seorang pemuda belasan tahun memainkan biola dengan suara yang terdengar dalam dan kelam.

"Aku tak suka diganggu ketika sedang memainkan biola ini" Ujarnya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Matt.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan tatapan dinginlah yang pertama kali menjawab keterkejutannya. Pemuda belasan tahun dengan rambut blonde yang bersinar. Kulitnya begitu putih seakan tak memiliki darah dengan taring yang tak normal untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

"Kau... vampire hunterkan? Urusanmu sudah selesai? Atau.. Kau ke sini karna terdesak?" Tanyanya dengan dingin serta pandangan tajam menusuk.

"Sayangnya yang ke dua yang benar..." Sahut Matt tanpa menurunkan senjatanya namun tak terlihat waspada. Pemuda itu mendekati meja di sisinya dan memasukkan 2 kaplet ke dalam secangkir gelas berisi air putih, sesaat kemudian air itu berubah menjadi segelas darah segar.

'_Pil darah_'Pikir Matt dengan cepat.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Apa sekarang kau berniat menghabisi aku yang vampire ini? " Tanyanya menantang, mengesalkan, namun Matt menyukai sifat pongahnya tersebut.

"Entahlah, menurutmu? Atau kau yang bermaksud menyerangku saat ini? Kau bisa saja kan memanggil teman-temanmu itu" Balasnya tak kalah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis dengan pandangan meledek "Untuk apa? Justru aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian karna tugas kami kalian ringankan... Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut temanku? Mereka hanyalah sampah yang memang pantas untuk dihabisi... " Jawabnya enteng.

Saat itu dahi Matt sedikit berkerut, namun ia ingat bahwa dalam dunia vampire ada silsilah yang menunjukkan kelas-kelas mereka. Ketika mata Matt menelusuri sosok di hadapannya. Rambut blonde, kulit mulus, mata indah, serta postur yang termasuk ideal. Sosok itu terlihat sangat menawan, sifat sombong dan cara bicaranya yang kasar membuat Matt sangat tertarik padanya.

"Namaku Matt. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Tanyanya setelah dengan perlahan ia turunkan senjatanya.

"Untuk apa kau tau namaku?"

"Hanya sekedar ingin tau... Mumpung kita telah bertemu " Jawabnya santai. Setelah pemuda itu diam sesaat, bibirnya terbuka dan menjawab "Mihael Keehl, panggil saja Mello" Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"_Matt... Kau dimana? Kami butuh bantuan... Cepat ke atas_" Terdengar suara Mikami memanggilnya lewat alat komunikasi yang melekat di telinganya. "Aku segera ke sana" Jawabnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Mello..." Ujar Matt seraya meninggalkan Mello yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Matt tiba di atas bersamaan dengan Matsuda dan Misa. Telah banyak vampire yang berkumpul dan mengelilingi Light serta Mikami. Beberapa dari mereka menyerang membabi buta hendak melukai dan membunuh serta menghisap darah mereka semua. Light dan Mikami menembaki setiap vampire yang menyerang mereka, dan dengan bantuan Misa, Matsuda serta Matt, keadaan berbalik hingga akhirnya vampire yang tersisa melarikan diri dengan terjun bebas ke bawah. Kemampuan superior mereka tak kan membuat mereka mati dengan ketinggian luar biasa tersebut.

"Uuuuuhhhh... Mereka melarikan diri... Dasar makhluk-makhluk sampah.." Teriak Misa dengan kesal. Mendengar kata sampah, Matt teringat lagi akan Mello, pemuda menggairahkan tersebut. Ia akan mencari cara agar ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan vampire menawan itu. Sementara Light memandang kosong pada pemandangan di bawah... membiarkan angin yang bertiup kencang membuat rambutnya berantakan.

Usai perburuan, mereka kembali ke markas dan memberi laporan lalu pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Light meminta Matsuda mengantar Misa karna tak tahan dengan rengekan dan pernyataan cinta dari gadis tersebut, meskipun Misa akhirnya marah-marah pada Matsuda. Light mengemudikan Bmwnya dengan kecepatan normal di jalan yang mulai sepi. Sudah tak terlihat manusia yang berjalan, hanya kegelapan yang diberi bumbu sedikit, yaitu cahaya lampu jalan.

Ia benci, ia benar-benar benci pada makhluk menjijikkan itu, vampire. Ia ingin menghabisi setiap vampire yang ada di dunia ini, bahkan di sudut kota ataupun di bawah tanah sekalipun. Hanya perasaan itu yang menopangnya untuk bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Ia tak peduli meski dendamnya menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya, asalkan tujuannya tercapai, ia rela memberikan segala yang ia miliki. Bahkan hidup yang cuma satu kali ini. Ketika ia tengah berfikir, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang hendak menyeberang. Dengan mendadak Light menginjak remnya dalam-dalam hingga tubuhnya melonjak dan terdorong lagi ke belakang. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karna jantungnya tak tenang. Saat ia mendongak, sosok di depan mobilnya memasuki pandangannya. Mata Light membelalak... sosok itu...

Ia berdiri tanpa rasa kaget sedikitpun. Kulit putih pucat layaknya tak memiliki darah, rambut hitam sekelam malam, mata hitam layaknya blackhole yang kapan saja siap untuk menelannya. Itu sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya 14 tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Ketika fikiran Light melayang , sosok itu berjalan menjauh. Cepat-cepat Light keluar dari mobilnya "Hei.. Tunggu..." Panggilnya, namun, terlambat sosok itu telah menghilang di kegelapan.

Saat kecewa menyergapi Light, matanya menangkap sesuatu di dekat kakinya, sebuah dompet dan sapu tangan...

Bruk! Light membanting dirinya di sofa setelah puas berendam di bak penuh air hangat. Seharian beraktifitas membuat tubuhnya lelah. Bekerja di rumah sakit, lalu praktik di klinik, mengunjungi makam keluarganya dan berburu vampire di malam hari hingga akhirnya ia bertemu sosok itu, penyelamatnya.

Light mengambil saputangan di meja di hadapannya, saputangan putih bersih yang lembut. Ia dekatkan saputangan tersebut ke hidungnya dan wangi yang sama yang ia rasakan dulupun memenuhi fikirannya. Wewangian yang menenangkan serta memberi rasa aman dan nyaman untuknya. Wangi yang sangat cocok untuk sosok indah penolongnya tersebut. Sosok yang sangat indah.

Dengan perlahan ia periksa dompet hitam di tangannya, ada beberapa Atm, kartu kredit, kartu nama juga foto. Mulai dari foto bangunan kuno eropa hingga beberapa foto orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Beberapa catatan dan kartu tanda pengenal juga SIM. Namanya adalah L Lawliet, pria berkebangsaan Inggris dengan status lajang. Ia lahir tanggal 31 Oktober 1979. L Lawliet, nama yang indah seperti pemiliknya.

Ketika ia membayangkan sosok indah L, sebuah plastik kecil terjatuh dari dompet di tangan Light, ia menatap dengan fikiran kosong, tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

_Pil darah..._

Aaaaahhhhh... Finally...

Saya bertahan menulis ini meskipun malam sudah begitu larut dan NB yang sudah mulai panas. Mata yang mulai berat tak menghalangi saya untuk menuliskan khayalan nista saya ini... ahahahahaa :D nah... kira-kira gimana ya kelanjutan kisah Light dan L kali ini? Jadi penasaran... *plak, author dipukul dari belakang dengan seseorang yang berkata _kan elo penulisnya !_* hahahahahahhahha iya juga ya... oke deh buat yang baca tolong reviewin ya? Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu... ja mata ne! :D


End file.
